A Weasley Fic
by coolpearls
Summary: A Weasley fic - a day during the summer in the Burrow twins are firsties, good luck finding out the rest of the ages


**A Weasley fic**  
_Sorry about the title. A fic, while the twins are in their first - and you can have fun figuring out the rest of the ages._

"MUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!" 

Percy Weasley came stomping into the living room. His hair was at least three feet tall and a bright blue color. His face was red with anger and he had his fists clenched at his sides. "Mum, Fred and George hexed me!" he yelled. 

"FRED! GEORGE!" 

The two eleven year old boys walked down the steps, looking innocent. Their mother's scathing look didn't effect the wide blue eyes on their freckles faces. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Molly pointed to Percy. 

"He asked us for a make-over, so we gave him one," Fred said simply. 

"I did not ask you for a make-over, I was being sarcastic!" Percy said, throwing his hands up. 

"Sarcastic?" George repeated. "What's that?" 

"You know fully well what sarcastic means, George," Molly said, narrowing her eyes. The twins had just got back from their first year at Hogwarts and they weren't supposed to be using their wands over the holiday. She held out her hand. "Hand over your wands." 

That swiped the innocent look off of their faces. "What?" Fred asked, looking shocked. 

"Our wands?" George asked. 

At that moment, Ron and Ginny came running into the room, both of them screaming. "Mum, she's gone mad, get her away from me!" Ron yelled, running to hide behind his mother. 

Fred and George quickly held back their little sister, which wasn't too hard, since Ginny was pretty small for an eight year old. "What is going on?" Molly asked. 

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Ginny screeched. 

"Ginny!" Molly yelled as Ron started to yell back at Ginny. 

"Mum, aren't you going to do anything about my hair?" the thirteen year old Percy asked. 

"Mum, Ron said I don't know how to play chess and that I'm as big as his _weenie_!" Ginny said, pointing at Ron. 

"I didn't say that!" Ron said, his eyes widening. He looked at Molly. "Mum, I didn't! I don't even know what a weenie is!" 

"He said that this morning he almost thought I was a gnome!" Ginny accused Ron further. "Ron, I wouldn't give your weenie that much credit!" 

Fred and George started laughing into their hands. 

"I didn't say any of that!" Ron pleaded with his mother. 

"_Mother!_" Percy exclaimed. "My _hair!_

"WATCH OUT!" 

The twins turned around just in time to see the trunk that was flying through the air. They grabbed Ginny and the three of them ducked. "Sorry!" Bill said, running into the living room. The twins momentarily let go of Ginny and she went straight for Ron and attacked him. 

"Ginny!" Molly yelled, dodging out of the way of the trunk. 

Bill waved his wand, but instead of the trunk landing on the dining room table like he had intended, it turned upside down and landed all of its contents unto Percy's head. With one of Bill's book, Percy fell unconscious on the floor. 

"Percy!" Molly yelled. 

"_Biiiiiiiilllllll_!" Charlie yelled, running down the steps. "Your clothes are attacking me!"   
Sure enough, after Charlie, came all of Bill's clothes, trying to strangle, trip and undress Charlie.   
"Charlie!" Molly shouted. 

"George, get the camera!" Fred told his twin eagerly. 

A few moments later, Molly and Bill were struggling with pulling Ginny and Ron apart, there were bright flashes in the room and Fred was wrestling against Bill's clothes, nobly trying to rescue his brother. The clock chimed noon and Molly looked at the clock in horror. "The Fawcett's are coming over for lunch!" she exclaimed. "Oh, my gosh, the potatoes!" 

She dropped her daughter, who again continued to try to attack Ron. Bill put both of his hands on Ron and Ginny's chest. "Listen here, you two," Bill said breathlessly. "If you stop fighting, I'll both you a galleon's worth of candy and I'll take you to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow." 

"Really?" Ron asked, grinning. 

"No! No, I hate you!" Ginny screamed at Ron again. 

"Ginny!" Bill said. "A galleon's worth of candy!" 

Ginny's eyes widened and she relaxed a little bit. "All right," she said slowly. "But if you go back on your word, then he's dead." She pointed at Ron and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Good, go help your mother," Bill said. Ginny and Ron ran off and Bill turned to look at Charlie and Fred, who were fighting against his clothes and losing. Bill's Arrows t-shirt had Charlie's pants down to his knees. Bill took out his wand and waves it around, muttering an incantation. 

The clothes immediately stopped and fell. Fred and Charlie lie on the ground breathless. Next Bill went over to Percy and woke him up. Percy with blue hair started groaning and complaining about the pain in his head. Charlie walked over, his pants missing. He gave Percy a headache spell and then Bill charmed his hair back to normal. 

"George!" Bill looked at the last twin. He was taking pictures of Fred. 

"Make love to the camera!" George said with a French accent. 

"George!" Bill said. George looked up. "Come help me with my things!" 

"Right," George said, walking over to his older brother. 

When the Fawcetts showed up, everyone was calm and collected and no one and nothing was trying to strangle anyone else. 

"Charlie, where are your _pants_?" 


End file.
